


All Quiet on the Sunday Front

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi baby, as a megane myself i sympathize with adam, can't be forgetting that am i right, improper use of electricity, it's not mentioned here but they have a second baby, join me my brethren, never a tag i thought i'd use but here we are, she's just asleep, that will become a tag, they are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: “Megane,” Shiro sniggered. “You know, I thought that the first time I saw you.”“Stop.”“You weresopretty. I think I tripped over and knocked you down just because I couldn’t stop looking at you.”“Takashi!” Adam was giggling now, pressing soft kisses all over Shiro’s hands and forehead. “Hush. We’re thirty-two now, not fifteen. Your old flirting skills don’t work anymore.”“You say that, and yet I’m still getting kissed,” Shiro pointed out, pulling Adam close to his side. “I think they're working just fine.”





	All Quiet on the Sunday Front

“Look at my eyes. What do you see?”

“I see impending conjunctivitis, if you don’t let me help you,” Shiro grumbled. “Adam, sweetheart, please–”

“No, you see fear. Moonlight, you know I love every part of you,” said Adam, covering his left eye and edging away around the kitchen island. “But your hand has _radioactive laser fingers,_ and I’m not letting them anywhere near my eyes!”

“Then let me use my left hand!” cried Shiro. “Seriously, love, come _back_ here–”

“ _Doushita, tou-chan?_ “ came a sleepy voice from somewhere around his knee. Shiro looked down and found Sonia was bobbing up and down on her toes beside him, hugging her favorite knit blanket as she reached for Adam’s leg. “Why is Papa running away?”

“ _Doushita_ is that your papa is being a baby,” he told her. “He’s got three lashes stuck under his eyelid, and he won’t let me take them out.”

“ _Papa_ ,” scolded Sonia, tugging at the hem of Adam’s shirt. “Didn’t you tell me I had to be a big girl and sit still when you took out the ants that went inside my ear?”

“That was different.” Adam leapt over the back of the couch and tumbled onto the woven carpet in the living room. “I poured oil in, and you knew it wouldn’t hurt. But tou-chan wants to put his metal fingers in my eyes, and I’m perfectly willing to run to the clinic half-blind if he won’t stop chasing me.”

“Oh!” cried the little girl, gaping in horror as Adam pulled his hand away from his face. “Papa, the bottom of your eye’s all red!”

“Love, _please,”_ Shiro begged him. “It’ll take just a second, and then they’ll be out.”

“No!”

“Would you trust me with _soniye’s_ eyes?” He folded his arms. “Answer the question, Adam.”

“Well, yeah. You know I would, Takashi.”

“It’s different for people with glasses,” Sonia announced, pushing an imaginary pair of her own up the bridge of her nose. “That’s what Uncle Matt and Aunty Pidge told me. They have a shield in front of their eyes all the time, so they’re more afraid of getting hurt.”

“Katie doesn’t even need glasses,” muttered Adam. “But she’s exactly right, as usual.”

“ _Janu_ , come back,” Shiro coaxed. “You won’t even feel it, I promise.”

“Papa, _ithar aao!_ I’ll cry if you don’t.”

“You know my one weakness, huh? That’s low, baby.” Adam kissed her forehead. “All right, moonbeam. Papa can take anything in the world but that, so he’ll do just as you say.”

He sat down on the sofa and opened his eyes as wide as he could, holding the lids in place as a river of tears flowed unchecked down his face. Shiro knelt in front of him and found the three lashes, brushing his lips over Adam’s nose before diverting a trickle of quintessence to his prosthesis. 

“Roll your eyes up a little for me, sweetheart?”

Adam complied with a grimace, staring fixedly at the ceiling as Shiro built up a well of static in his index finger and–

“Oh,” said Adam dumbly, watching Shiro withdraw his hand with the three eyelashes stuck to it. “You just sucked them out?”

“You know how a charged balloon attracts hair.” Shiro shrugged. “I figured it’d be worth a try, at least.”

“You didn’t tell me your hand could do that!”

“I didn’t know!”

“You didn’t _know_ what would happen? What if you’d shocked me? In the eye?”

“Well, I didn’t, did I?”

“Oh, you’re impossible,” Adam huffed, softening the blow with a tear-damp kiss on his cheek. “There’s a lesson in this, though. Do you know what it is, _soniye?”  
_

“That papas can be babies, too,” grinned Sonia. “And that meganes need their glasses to live. And for nothing to touch their eyes, ever.”

Shiro gaped at her. 

“Sonia, moonbeam, who taught you that word?”

“Aunty Pidge,” she said, blinking innocently. “Aunty Pidge teaches me everything.”

“Even what me and tou-chan say you’re too little to know yet?”

“ _Especially_ that.”

“I did tell you,” murmured Adam, watching from the kitchen door as Sonia bounced back to her little bed in the nursery. “Katie’s a criminal mastermind. I swear I saw her teaching Sonia how to hack Sanda’s firewall the other day. Which is absolutely not fair, because I wanted to teach her that.”

“ _Megane_ ,” Shiro sniggered. “You know, I thought that the first time I saw you.”

“Stop.”

“You were _so_ pretty. I think I tripped over and knocked you down just because I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“Takashi!” Adam was giggling now, pressing soft kisses all over Shiro’s hands and forehead. “Hush. We’re thirty-two now, not fifteen. Your old flirting skills don’t work anymore.”

“You say that, and yet I’m still getting kissed,” Shiro pointed out, pulling Adam close to his side. “I think they're working just fine.”

 


End file.
